Unexpected News
by Smile.Laugh.Shine
Summary: What happens when Tawni has to deal with a situation that involves kindness, sympathy, and friendship? Is she able to help Zora? Find out here. PLEASE R&R!


**Hello. :)) I've decided to rewrite this story. Not sure it's any better, but I've written the first two chapters again and I now have an idea about what's going on. Well, sort of. Once again, it might be pretty obvious, and some of you might not like it, but I really can't think of anything else. So, let's call this the result of writer's block, shall we? ;)**

**I dedicate this to you... Yes, this is dedicated to everybody.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. :) I'll let you know when I do. **

**...**

"NO!"

Wide eyed and panting, Zora awoke to the sound of her own screaming, and found herself in an upright position, sunken in her cosy bed sheets. She got up from her bed and dragged herself to her widow; drawing the curtains apart in order to increase the amount of light that was bursting into the currently dimly- lightened room.

She hadn't dreamed so meaningfully in a while. It was one of the rare times when she actually remembered her dreams. And it usually meant something. It was all in her mind; the vivid image of her own self, pounding on the door of Marshall's office; complaining about something.

Her ragged breathing calmed down as time passed. Zora focused on pushing away the remaining thoughts wandering through her mind. After all, it was just a dream.

As soon as she arrived at work though, she was told that Mr. Pike was willing to talk to her. She tried to hide her surprise as she hurried towards his office, wondering what could have gone wrong.

She knocked on the massive door quite hesitantly, and was told to come in immediately.

"Zora, I'm glad you finally came," Marshall announced on a grave tone. "Take a seat. I'd like to talk to you."

Tawni was flipping through a bunch of the latest Tween Weekly magazines when she heard the sound of a door slamming.

"What now," she wondered, rushing outside, scanning the hallways. And there was Zora, marching towards her, fingers curled into threatening, tight fists, her pace too firm for a girl's. She was clearly upset about something, Tawni immediately perceived.

As the teenager approached her, Tawni discovered the opportunity to get a closer look of Zora's expression. Her eyebrows were linked into a slight frown, covering a pair of bright, glaring brown eyes. There were shadows in her cheeks, and the stains of dried up tears covered her face.

"Out of my way," she managed to choke as she reached Tawni.

"Zora, wait! What happened?" She managed to ask as the irritated Zora stormed right by her. She wanted to be sympathetic, but she noted that her voice betrayed no emotion as she spoke.

"Leave me alone," she retorted over her shoulder.

Tawni took a moment to consider the facts. The discussion with Marshall had clearly bothered Zora, and it most certainly seemed quite serious. There was a small part in her that wanted to go back to reading the magazine, but there was another, more determined, that pushed her towards finding out what was wrong. It was the part that _cared. _

She took off after Zora, willing to catch up.

She was nowhere to be found, though. Tawni knew most of the places in the studios, but as she searched through them, she found no sign of her friend...

A couple of minutes later, a very tired Tawni was giving up the search. _There is no use, _she thought. _Zora knows more hiding places than I ever will._

So she decided to try Marshall. There were a few more minutes until rehearsal, after all, and she ought not to waste them. She was beginning to think that this was quite serious. She hadn't seen Zora so upset on many occasions, and it had been important every time.

It was unlikely that Marshall would tell her what was going on, but she needed to try.

Approaching the office, she could hear his voice, talking on the phone. _Perhaps it isn't the best timing,_ she thought, but the door opened in her face, and there stood a very glum, exhausted Mr. Pike.

"Ah, Tawni. What delightful event brings you here? No more lipstick?" he asked, concealing an ounce of sarcasm.

"Marshall, apart from my lack of Coco- Moco-Coco, I think I deserve to know what is wrong with Zora. She was really downhearted when I saw her couple of minutes ago. And since she came here in the morning, I know that your discussion with her has something to do with it," she demanded.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry. I can't tell you. Aren't you supposed to be at rehearsal?" he questioned, checking his watch for confirmation. "Ah, yes, I have to be preparing," he added, and hurried out of Tawni's sight.

The TV star was now caught up in one of the biggest dilemmas. How was she going to find out what was happening, so that she could try to fix it... like Sonny would? She had to admit that she now needed Sonny's charm and kindness. But with her, Nico and Grady away for the week, she was going to have to handle this on her own.

In fact, she actually _wanted _to help. Tawni Hart, the new Sherlock Holmes. And with that thought in her mind, she raced towards the rehearsals room, hoping to find Zora there, but she was all by herself. She spotted Marshall coming along, followed by none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

_Great__**, **_she thought. _Just what I needed._

"Whaddup, Randomer?" he squeaked, adopting that crazy look that Tawni couldn't stand to see.

"What do you want, Pooper?" she snapped back.

"Don't you dare call me that again!" he threatened, his index finger pointed towards her, his face carrying an accusing expression.

"Or what?" she scoffed, curving her left eyebrow. She left him no time to answer. She caught glimpse of Zora's figure slithering through the doors of the studios. She dashed after her, but as soon as she was outside, the girl was once again, nowhere to be found. She had a reputation for her cleverness and speed of disappearance.

Discouraged, she returned to the room in which rehearsals had just begun. Tawni couldn't believe she was going to have to stand the Mackenzie Falls cast on her own. Feeling quite exhausted and slightly betrayed, she let her thoughts slide towards the initial question. What was wrong with Zora? It just wasn't like her to leave the studios so suddenly. Was she sick?

As soon as Marshall announced a break, she went straight to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned in surprise, only to find the same Tawni piercing him with her narrowed eyes.

"Tawni it's-"he began.

"Marshall, I saw Zora leave. Are you sure you can't tell me why?" she tried, interrupting him.

"Oh. I'm afraid not, Mrs. Hart. Why do you need to know, anyway?" he asked, suddenly really interested in the topic.

"Just...curious," she mumbled and turned away from him immediately.

**Thanks a lot for reading! :)**


End file.
